The present invention pertains in general to an imaging device for illustrating a printing form, e.g., a printing plate mounted on a printing drum, which can be used, e.g., in web-fed rotary printing or newspaper printing. The present invention pertains, in particular, to an imaging optical system, especially a lens system, for an edge- or area-emitting laser, especially an edge- or area-emitting semiconductor laser diode, as well as to a process for illustrating a printing form.
The use of lasers for illustrating printing plates has been known, and various processes are used to illustrate a printing plate with a laser beam. In the case of so-called inner drum exposure devices, the laser light beam is moved over the plate to be exposed, which is located in the drum, by using a multiple mirror rotating at a high speed. As a result of this, an image line is generated, and the rotating mirror is continuously moved along its axis of rotation in order to thus successively illustrate the entire plate surface by means of the laser. The laser light is modulated as a function of the image data such that the entire image can be generated on the printing plate. Furthermore, it has been known that an illustrating operation can be carried out in which the printing form is fastened outside on a cylinder or the cylinder surface itself forms the printing form, which is called the outer drum principle. This outer drum principle is used during the illustration of the printing form in the printing press. If a single laser were used, the printing form cylinder would have to be rotated at a high speed in order to carry out a complete illustration in an acceptable time, and the laser beam would have to be moved in parallel to the axis of rotation in order to illustrate the entire surface of the printing form. However, this process is technically extremely complicated because of the high speeds occurring. To make it possible to reduce the speed of rotation of the printing plate cylinder, a plurality of laser light sources are used, which are arranged as a laser array, in order to generate a plurality of columns of an image with such a laser array during each revolution of the printing form cylinder, and this array is moved along the printing form in order to illustrate the entire printing form.
For example, a plurality of laser diodes are used as the laser array, and the light emitted by the laser diodes is coupled into an optical fiber each and this light exits at the end of the fiber located opposite the printing plate as a light cone with an opening angle of, e.g., 16xc2x0, and is focused with lenses onto the printing form. Furthermore, edge-emitting laser diodes have been known, in which laser light exits in the form of a narrow strip, and one strip may have a width of, e.g., between 60 xcexcm and 200 xcexcm and a height of less than 1 xcexcm. The laser light is emitted usually at a greater angle of radiation of, e.g., 35xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 in the vertical direction and at a smaller angle of, e.g., 8xc2x0 to 10xc2x0 in the horizontal direction. It is necessary to focus the laser light by a suitable imaging optical system onto the printing form to be illustrated such that the highest possible quality of the image generated by the laser light is achieved.
The object of the present invention is to propose an imaging optical system, a system and a process for illustrating a printing form with lasers, especially semiconductor lasers, which make it possible to generate images that meet the requirements in terms of quality and costs, e.g., in newspaper printing.
According to the invention, a laser lens system for illustrating a printing form is provided with at least one spherical lens which may be arranged between the laser and the printing form in order to bundle the laser light emitted by the laser. At least one aspherical lens may be arranged between the spherical lens and the printing form for focusing or converging the laser light onto a desired spot.
According to another aspect of the invention, a process for illustrating, a printing form is provided. A laser for exposing an area element of a predetermined width and height is operated continuously. The laser light generated by the laser is focused by the lens system such that a strip (L) is produced which has a width that approximately corresponds to the width of the area element to be exposed. The strip has a height (H) that is smaller than the height of the area element to be exposed. The laser light strip (L) generated is led over the area element to be exposed such that the entire height of the area element to be exposed is swept by the strip (L).
The lens system according to the present invention, which can be used as an imaging optical system for lasers, especially edge-emitting semiconductor laser diodes for illustrating a printing form, e.g., a printing plate on a printing drum, preferably has at least one spherical lens. This can be arranged between one or more laser light sources and a printing form to be illustrated for bundling the laser light emitted by one or more lasers. It is not absolutely necessary to focus the laser light. It is sufficient to reduce the angle of radiation of the laser light. Furthermore, the lens system has at least one aspherical lens, which is preferably arranged between the spherical lens and the printing form to be illustrated in order to converge the laser light focused by the at least one spherical lens and preferably to perform a correction of the spherical aberration, wherein the lens system is preferably directed such that the smallest possible irradiation angle is obtained at the printing form to be illustrated in order to obtain a great depth of field. High-quality illustration can be performed with the combination of spherical and aspherical lenses for focusing the light emitted preferably by an edge- or area-emitting laser on the printing form, because the spherical lens, which is usually ground, has a good surface finish and thus it can focus the light emitted by the laser at a certain angle of radiation without causing an imaging error due to surface inaccuracies. Such an imaging error directly after the emitting area of the laser would lead to a greater inaccuracy on the printing form. The at least one aspherical lens arranged behind the spherical lens in the beam direction of the laser light is usually prepared by pressing and cannot be ground like the spherical lens, so that the aspherical lens can be manufactured with a greater precision in terms of its desired curvature than the spherical lens, but it has a lower surface finish. Consequently, very good focusing of the laser light bundled by the spherical lens can be obtained with the at least one aspherical lens because its curvature can be manufactured with a very high precision, and errors and inaccuracies on the surface of the at least one aspherical lens have hardly any noticeable effect on the imaging, because only the radiation area of the laser located in the object plane of the lens system is imaged sharply, and surface inaccuracies, e.g., scratches, are imaged only diffusely with at extremely low power and thus lead qualitatively to a hardly noticeable deterioration. The at least one spherical lens used to bundle the laser light can consequently perform an accurate bundling of the laser light emitted by a laser because of the good surface finish, and essentially only spherical aberration occurs as an error. The downstream aspherical lens can bring about the most accurate focusing possible of the laser light because the desired curvature can be manufactured with precision, and the spherical aberration of the first lens is corrected. Surface errors of the downstream aspherical lens do not lead to a noticeable loss of quality of the imaging, as it would happen in the case of a lens that is arranged in the vicinity of the object. Thus, accurate focusing of the laser light emitted by a laser, e.g. an edge- or area-emitting laser, on a printing form can thus be obtained for the illustration due to the combination of spherical and aspherical lenses according to the present invention.
Spherical as well as aspherical lenses can preferably also be manufactured according to an injection molding process in the case of a lens made of plastic. An aspherical lens thus manufactured can have a desired curvature, which is not possible in the case of the spherical lenses manufactured according to the grinding process.
However, a spherical lens can also be done away with altogether, e.g., when the at least one aspherical lens can ensure illustration with sufficient quality, because, e.g., the laser light already exits from the laser in a sufficiently bundled form at a small angle of radiation.
Consequently, a fiber optic system can be done away with for directing light emitted by a laser onto the printing form.
The term spherical lens is defined according to the present invention as one or more optical elements which have a surface that has in a cross section at least an area that has an approximately constant radius of curvature, e.g., biconvex or planoconvex lenses, wherein a spherical lens may be, e.g., a round convergent lens with spherical surface or a cylinder lens, which may have, e.g., the shape of half of a full cylinder, so that the laser light enters, e.g., on the cut surface of the half cylinder and exits in the focused form through the jacket surface of the half cylinder.
An aspherical lens according to the present invention may comprise one or more optical elements which have one or more curved surface areas that are essentially nonspherical, i.e., have no constant radius of curvature.
The at least one spherical lens is preferably designed as a cylinder lens, so that the laser light, which is emitted, e.g., by an edge-emitting laser in a direction at right angles to the radiation direction and at right angles to the emitting area of the laser (hereinafter called vertical direction) usually at a greater angle of radiation of, e.g., 35xc2x0 to 40xc2x0, can be focused over the entire length of the emitting laser area, and no focusing of the laser light takes essentially place in the horizontal direction, i.e., in parallel to the emitting area, because the angle of radiation of an edge-emitting laser is comparatively small in the horizontal direction, i.e., e.g., only 8xc2x0 to 10xc2x0 C., so that bundling or focusing can also take place at a greater distance from the emitting area.
An optical element is advantageously provided in the lens system, and a first lens or lens system, at which laser light enters the optical element, is provided on one side of the optical element, and a second lens or lens system, through which laser light exits from the optical element, is provided on the opposite side of the optical element. The first and/or second lens or lens system may be a spherical or aspherical lens, so that, e.g., a body is created which has a spherical lens on one side and an aspherical lens on the opposite side or spherical or aspherical lenses on both sides. A plurality of lenses may also be arranged next to one another, and the lenses may be designed such that the lens(es) on one side of the body brings (bring) about focusing in a first or vertical direction and the lens(es) on the other side of the body brings (bring) about focusing in a second or horizontal direction, wherein, the first and second directions may also have an angle of between 0xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 to one another. However, it is also possible to embody the combination of such lenses or lens systems with separate optical elements, i.e., these lenses or lens systems do not have to be embodied as a body. It is especially advantageous in this case to coordinate the lenses with one another such that the image plane in the horizontal direction approximately or exactly coincides with the image plane in the vertical direction, i.e., the imaging paths for a horizontal and vertical imaging are identical or essentially the same. Since it is possible due to the use of cylinder lenses to act on different positions along the beam path in the vertical and horizontal directions of the laser radiation, it is possible to obtain different imaging scales for the vertical and horizontal direction despite equal beam paths. The angle of incidence of the laser radiation on the printing form can be reduced by an enlarging imaging, which increases the depth of field. Conversely, a reducing imaging brings about a reduction in the depth of field.
The system according to the present invention for illustrating a printing form has a lens system as described above and has one or more lasers, preferably edge- or area-emitting lasers in order to generate a desired image with suitable modulation of the laser light.
The system is preferably designed such that the focal point of the spherical lens or spherical lens system arranged in the vicinity of the laser is located behind the emitting area of the laser in order to achieve a bundling of the emitted laser light, but no focusing, which is subsequently performed by the aspherical lens(es).
A printing form is preferably part of the system described, and the printing form may be, e.g., a so-called process-free printing plate, which is illustrated on a printing drum or as an alternative also separated from a printing drum. This can be brought about by moving the laser or the lens system relative to the resting or moving, e.g., rotating printing form, in which case the laser and/or the lens system may also stand still or move, e.g., along an axis of rotation of the printing form. The illustration may take place, e.g., by slowly displacing the rotating printing form cylinder along its axis of rotation, in which case the laser with the lens system may stand still. In general, the present invention comprises all fields of application in printing in which a printing form is illustrated with light, and the present invention is used especially in wet offset rotary printing presses, in web-fed rotary printing and preferably for newspaper printing and/or newspaper jobbing, in which a large number of printing forms are usually to be prepared in a short time.
According to the process according to the present invention for illustrating a printing form, a laser or a laser array is operated continuously for illustrating a surface element of a predetermined width and height, and the laser light emitted, e.g., by an edge- or area-emitting laser is focused by the above-described lens system on the printing form such that a focused strip is obtained, which has a width that is essentially equal to the width of the area element to be exposed, and the height of the strip is smaller than the height of the area element. The strip is led over the area element such that the entire height of the area element is essentially swept by the focused laser light strip, as a result of which a defined area element can be completely exposed.
If, e.g., a light exit of a size of 60 xcexcmxc3x971 xcexcm of an edge-emitting laser is focused on the printing form such that a fourfold enlargement of the beam is obtained in the vertical direction, while a 1:1 imaging takes place in the horizontal direction, an incidence angle of 8xc2x0-10xc2x0 is obtained, e.g., in both directions. The image of the strip now has a size of 60 xcexcmxc3x974 xcexcm and can still be considered to be a narrow strip. Moreover, the blur caused by the diffraction is greater than the spot height. If an area element of approx. 60 xcexcmxc3x9760 xcexcm is to be generated from this strip, the laser would have to be switched on for 60 xcexcsec at a printing form speed of 1 m/sec. It is also possible to generate smaller area elements by shorter on times, e.g., 60 xcexcmxc3x9730 xcexcm, with an on time of 30 xcexcsec. The on times are typically several xcexcsec, e.g., in the range of 1-100 xcexcsec, especially 10-90 xcexcsec or 30-70 xcexcsec, which is considered to be continuous operation (continuous wave) in connection with semiconductor laser diodes.
The laser or the laser array can be either switched off after the exposure of the area element until positioning of a new area element to be exposed has been performed, or it may continue to operate if another area element shall be exposed immediately after the exposure operation performed.
It is also possible to use the laser optical system for pulsed operation, in which case the same advantages result as in continuous operation.
The present invention will be described below on the basis of preferred embodiments. The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.